Problem: Expand.
Answer: Let's rewrite with double distribution: $\phantom{=}(6f-7)(8f-9)$ $=6f(8f-9) -7(8f-9)$ Now we can multiply : $=48f^2-54f-56f+63$ Simplify: $48f^2-110f+63$